Dio Brando
|-| Parte 3 = |-| Parte 6 = 275px |japname = ディオ・ブランド |namesake = "Dio", palabra en italiano para "Dios"JoJonium Volumen 3 DIOThe Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice - Vol.9 "Shūeisha JUMP REMIX Edición Stardust Crusaders" pag. 170 The Secret of JOJO Characters Marlon Brando (Actor estadounidense) |romname = Dio Burandō |stand = The World Hermit Purple #2 |title = Dio Brando |age = 12 años 19 años 20~21 años 120 años |birthday = 1867~1868JJBA Artbook: JoJo 6251 |gender = Masculino |nation= Británico |hair = RubioCapítulo 440: Gold Experience (1), pag. 11 |eyes = Ámbar Rojos Dorados |death = 16 de enero de 1989SO Capítulo 152: Made in Heaven (4) |family = Dario Brando Madre sin nombrar Giorno Giovanna Donatello Versus Ungalo Rikiel George Joestar I Jonathan Joestar |mangadebut = Capítulo 1: Prólogo |mangafinal = Capítulo 264: DIO's World (18) |animedebut = Episodio 1: Dio, el Invasor |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) |seiyuu = Norio Wakamoto Nobuo Tanaka Isshin Chiba Kenji Nojima Hikaru Midorikawa Takehito Koyasu |voiceactor = OVA: Andrew Chaikin Marco Balzarotti Anime: Patrick Seitz }} |Grito de batalla de Dio.}} , llamado simplemente }} a partir de la Parte 3 en adelante, es el antagonista principal de la Parte 1: Phantom Blood y la Parte 3: Stardust Crusaders. También es un personaje póstumo en Stone Ocean siendo el responsable del ascenso de Enrico Pucci a la villanía. Originalmente de nacimiento un hombre de bajos recursos, pero de ambición incomparable, Dio es un villano de poca conciencia, gran astucia, y un hambre insaciable de poder. Es el padre de Giorno Giovanna, el protagonista de la Parte 5: Vento Aureo, así como unos cuantos otros hijos ilegítimos. Como antagonista dominante de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, su legado persiste a lo largo de la historia. Apariencia Phantom Blood Adolescencia: La primera vez que llega a la Mansión Joestar, Dio se ve con un traje de muchacho típico formal de aquella época; una capa azul, camisa de vestir blanca, una corbata, tirantes, pantalones breeches, y un par de calcetines a rayas. Tiene el cabello rubio y un rostro atractivo. También parece tener tres puntos en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, lo que parece ser una marca de nacimiento. Adulto: Aparte de sustituir la chaqueta con un chaleco, el atuendo de Dio no ha tenido muchos cambios. Sin embargo, su físico y la altura total se han incrementado significativamente. Durante los eventos en los que Jonathan comienza a buscar el antídoto para la enfermedad de su padre, Dio entonces luce un sombrero de copa y una nueva capa de apariencia extravagante que tiene plumas que sobresalen de los hombros. Vampiro: Dio sufre cambios físicos drásticos al utilizar la Máscara de Piedra para transformarse en un vampiro. Su cabello anteriormente lacio se vuelve desordenado y descuidado, sus ojos se vuelven más nítidos y adoptan un contorno más oscuro, y desarrolla largos colmillos. Su vestimenta ha cambiado un poco también después de su primera batalla contra Jonathan; lo más notable seria la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Viste una camisa y pantalones breeches decorados, un gran par de botas, avambrazos, y dos tirantes unidos a una banda alrededor de su cintura. Stardust Crusaders Ensombrecido: DIO no demuestra un rostro visible como un efecto de las penumbras de su mansión. Tiene cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros. Su torso esta al descubierto, exponiendo el cuerpo musculoso de Jonathan (a donde su cabeza esta cosida en su lugar) y viste con pantalones verdes con tirantes, zuecos grises, puños brillantes negros en ambas muñecas, y además, igualando a su Stand, lleva rodilleras en forma de corazón. En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, su voz también está distorsionada (un efecto creado por los desarrolladores para añadir una sensación de misterio). Esta forma de DIO también se le llama "La Encarnación Maligna DIO". Revelado: Al igual que la forma ensombrecida, sólo que el traje de DIO es ahora de color amarillo. El rostro de DIO es visible, su cabello se ha mantenido rubio, y lleva una chaqueta con un top-tank debajo. Ahora también lleva una diadema en forma de corazón, y anillos en sus puños. Esta es su forma durante el comienzo del arco de la historia "Mundo de DIO". En la adaptación anime, las uñas de DIO también se muestran afiladas y negras. También tiene un collar que cubre su cicatriz del cuello y emblemas de corazón por encima de sus pies en las perneras del pantalón, pero rápidamente dejo de lucir ambos después de su primer enfrentamiento en la escalinata con Polnareff. Al perseguir al grupo Joestar, DIO viste un manto que se quitaría durante su enfrentamiento con Kakyoin. Fortalecido: DIO se acerca a su apogeo físico después de absolver la sangre de Joseph Joestar. La descripción es como su forma fuku menos la chaqueta y la diadema en forma de corazón, destruidos ambos por los ataques de Star Platinum. Ahora luce una apariencia y gestos desquiciadas y homicidas, después de haber perdido su toque sereno. Su cabello esta ahora despeinado y sobre todo orientado hacia arriba, mientras que sus labios son más oscuros y hasta parecería que estuviera usando lápiz labial. Esta es su forma durante la segunda mitad del arco de la historia "Mundo de DIO". Personalidad Dio es consistentemente manipulador y violentamente dominante, habiendo demostrado en varias ocasiones una falta de conciencia y empatía. Sus características más reconocibles son su ambición sin límites y su amor por el poder. Abusado por su padre y habiendo vivido en las condiciones de vida más miserables, se había propuesto el objetivo de convertirse en el más rico, luego el más poderoso, ser de toda la tierra. Para ello, utiliza a cualquier persona y cosa que pudiera usar para promover sus objetivos, sin tener en cuenta ningún tipo de moral que refrenaría la gama de acciones disponibles para él. Utilizando ya sea la manipulación y la seducción, o la simple y llana violencia, buscó constantemente ser más y más poderoso. Le gusta estar en una posición de poder y ha declarado en repetidas ocasiones lo grandioso que se sentía estando en una posición dominante. Por el contrario, no tolera que alguien pudiera hacerle frente o igualarle en poder, y varias veces se enfureció y se volvió profundamente perturbado ante la sola idea. A lo largo de su vida, Dio ha tendido a rodearse de compinches estúpidos y posteriormente secuaces brutos, que estaban atraídos por su carisma natural. Sin pensar mucho de ellos en un primer momento, seleccionó a los que él consideraba como particularmente malignos, afirmando que una persona malvada no estaba restringida por normas tales como el honor y por lo tanto eran más fuertes mentalmente. Esta creencia culminó en la inclusión de la absorción de 36 almas de pecadores, o como él afirma almas particularmente fuertes, para desbloquear un poder incluso superior a The World. Naturalmente, Dio es una persona increíblemente egoísta, solamente mirando por encima de su propio interés e ignorando a los de los demás en el mejor de los casos, pisoteándolos en el suelo en el peor caso. Debido a su naturaleza compuesta, Dio puede y se ofrecerá abiertamente a cualquier género utilizando cualquier método, siempre y cuando la persona se adapte a sus deseos actuales. Puesto que él es egoístamente interesado en sus capacidades, sin embargo, es el tipo de persona que es incapaz de amar a otra persona de todo corazón. Las únicas personas que se puede decir que han obtenido de él alguna especie de afecto son su madre, Jonathan Joestar, y Enrico Pucci; Dio reconociendo el valor de Jonathan como igual al suyo, y habiendo sido amigo de Pucci. Aún así, Dio robó el cuerpo del primero y su amistad con el segundo era, sin embargo, sólo una parte de un plan grandioso para promoverse a sí mismo. Phantom Blood En Phantom Blood, Dio es ambicioso, arrogante y megalomano, aparentemente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos. thumb|Dio abandona cualquier pretensión de bondad. Su crueldad natural es expuesta desde muy temprano cuando jura sobre la tumba de su padre que explotara a la familia Joestar a pesar de que tienen la amabilidad de adoptarlo. Con el fin de colocarse en una mejor posición para reemplazar a Jonathan Joestar y obtener la fortuna de la familia Joestar, Dio utilizó los medios más solapados para romperlo mentalmente. Estos métodos incluyeron: humillar a Jonathan en peleas deportivas públicas, conducirle al ostracismo de sus amigos y finalmente robar el primer beso de Erina Pendleton para abrir una brecha en la relación floreciente entre ambos. Cuando finalmente es frustrado, Dio optó por envenenar lentamente a George Joestar I y matar a Jonathan con la Máscara de Piedra para hacer que ambas muertes parezcan naturales y accidentales. Dio ha demostrado una determinación notable para alcanzar su meta, nunca perdiendo su impulso a pesar de las derrotas numerosas que él sufre durante el transcurso de Pantom Blood y siempre intentó encontrar una manera de desquitarse de Jonathan por cada una de estas. La falta de empatía de Dio también es evidente, ya que a pesar de haber vivido durante años con los amables Joestars, él nunca pensó en ellos como algo más que meros obstáculos, y se insinúa esta totalmente resentido de aquellos de clase alta que él frecuenta. Ha estado manteniendo una fachada de una persona encantadora y agradable ante todos salvo Jonathan, pero nunca se volvió cercano a nadie. Al final de esta parte, la única persona a la que Dio apreciaba era Jonathan Joestar, reconociendo a regañadientes su valor como su arquienemigo y pretender "concederle" una muerte indolora, e incluso se sorprendió al verlo morir. Desbordado de alegría por haberse convertido en un poderoso vampiro, Dio pasó sus batallas burlándose de varios humanos acerca de su debilidad y menospreciándolos en favor de la cúspide como depredadores de los vampiros. También de manera sádica convirtió a una madre preocupada y maternal en un zombi sólo para verla devorar a su propio bebé. Dio muestra una falta de moderación en su violencia, y es propenso a los estallidos asesinos incluso en su juventud, en particular abofetear violentamente a Erina y poco después tratando de apuñalar a Jonathan cuando éste le dio una paliza. También fue increíblemente cruel con el perro de Jonathan, Danny, llegando tan lejos como patearlo en su primera reunión. Cuando fue derrotado por Jonathan, Dio incineró vivo al perro. Se muestra que esta totalmente enfurecido cuando alguien se le opone, que es la causa de sus arrebatos. Su personalidad se podría explicarse por su pobre infancia y la relación abusiva que compartía con su padre, Dario Brando. Speedwagon, sin embargo, negó esto como una causa de la personalidad de Dio, afirmando que nació simplemente de esta manera, y que la pobreza no tenía nada que ver con ella. Fiel a eso, Dio ya era una persona inmoral, pero luego renuncia abiertamente a su humanidad en favor de convertirse en un vampiro al ser acorralado por la policía. Él intercambia su persona conspiradora engañosa por una personalidad más arrogante, hedonista y despreciativa de la humanidad que se deleita en su propia maldad. No obstante, Dio respeta la determinación y le dice mucho a Jonathan que su determinación es igual a la suya, ganándole el dudoso honor de servir como nuevo anfitrión de Dio, después de que él fue reducido por Jonathan a solo una cabeza sin cuerpo. El potencial de Dio para la empatía se enfatiza tanto en el manga como en el anime, cuando se demuestra que Dio ha matado a su propio padre por venganza por el abuso contra su madre, más que como un paso en su plan para ascender en la sociedad. Stardust Crusaders Reapareciendo en Stardust Crusaders, fundamentalmente, DIO no cambió mucho desde su entierro en el fondo del océano durante cien años, siendo aún un megalomano asesino, pero sin embargo habiendo madurado un poco al reconocer el valor en otros y por lo general siendo más calmado y sensato. thumb|DIO discutiendo sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la felicidad. DIO no aparece mucho durante la mayor parte de Stardust Crusaders por completo, pero se ve discutiendo varias filosofías con los usuarios de Stand que desea reclutar, y con sus seguidores ya leales, particularmente Enya Geil que sirve como su principal asesora. Parece igualmente probable que DIO haga esto para manipular y persuadir que cree lo que dice, pero reconoce sin embargo el poder y el valor que los humanos simples pueden tener, en particular respetando la voluntad de morir por sus objetivos. Deseando deshacerse rápidamente de los Joestars, escuchó a Enya y se le dijo que ya había enviado agentes para tratar con ellos, y descansó tranquilamente en su mansión para ganar más fuerzas. Además, DIO aprendió su lección y dejó de subestimar a sus adversarios, teniendo especial cuidado con la línea de sangre Joestar. Sin embargo, se burló de los esfuerzos de otros usuarios del Stand para luchar contra él, notablemente Kakyoin, cuyo descubrimiento terminó siendo crucial en su derrota. Esta vez, DIO es mucho más tranquilo y sereno. Tal vez debido al saber que su Stand The World estaba muy por encima del alcance de cualquier persona, DIO es más tolerante con las personas que se resisten a él, y no reaccionó ante las burlas e insultos de Polnareff. Incluso parece apreciar la insubordinación de Hol Horse, que confirma la fuerza del mercenario, y lo dejó marcharse para que intentara asesinar a Jotaro. Sin embargo, DIO sigue siendo insensible sobre la vida humana y mata a cualquier persona que le fallara, incluso Enya - que era, nuevamente, nada menos que su consejera más cercana. El habitualmente confiado y astuto jugador Daniel J. D'Arby fue conducido a la locura cuando no podía manejar la presión de posiblemente revelar la capacidad del Stand de DIO a Jotaro. thumb|La locura de DIO a expuesta a plena vista. Fiel a sí mismo, DIO está disfrutando el hecho de que esgrime el más poderoso Stand en su organización, sin preocuparse por el esfuerzo de los héroes para descubrir su poder, debido a que él piensa que son insignificantes. Cuando Jotaro se revela capaz de moverse dentro del tiempo detenido, DIO está inicialmente muy angustiado pero se recompone rápidamente, ideando otros planes para deshacerse de Jotaro explotando su ventaja. La escala completa de su locura es visible cuando, exaltado por haberse fusionado completamente con el cuerpo de Jonathan y de por eso estar en pleno poder, DIO declara que estaba experimentando "la mayor elevación" y perfora su dedo índice en su cráneo. Su discurso final expone que todavía está dispuesto a utilizar cualquier forma de ganar y desprecia cualquier concepto de honor o venganza, en última instancia, utilizando al final un truco barato para cegar a Jotaro momentáneamente. Stone Ocean thumb|DIO estando a gusto junto con su amigo [[Enrico Pucci.]] En las secuencias retrospectivas ubicadas antes de los acontecimientos de la Parte 3, DIO demuestra una capacidad floreciente de ser genuinamente agradable a otra persona en numerosas conversaciones con Enrico Pucci. Intrigado por Pucci, que le dejó estar a pesar sospechosamente ocultarse en una iglesia, DIO curó su pie torcido, un gesto de amabilidad, y le dio la cabeza de una Flecha, que le otorgaría su propio Stand, Whitesnake. Durante estas secuencias retrospectivas, DIO es visto charlando tranquilamente sobre trivialidades aleatorias, y confesando a Pucci que el sacerdote podría hacerle estar en paz. Una vez desafiando a Pucci para robar su Stand, ante la negativa de Pucci, DIO le agradeció por su fidelidad, e incluso admitió que temía la idea de que Pucci le traicionara. Es discutible que tan bueno amigo era DIO realmente, teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de buena voluntad de Pucci durante su juventud oponiéndose directamente a sus má tardía maldad y fanatismo. DIO también parece haber construido esa amistad para promover sus ambiciones, lo que cuestiona lo sincero que era. Está implícito que él quiso utilizar su Stand para crear un mundo perfecto para él mismo y un puñado de sus subordinados. Alistó a Pucci como su "conciencia" viviente, en caso de que se volviera loco y se desviara "fuera de pista". Habilidades Personal Inteligencia: Dio es naturalmente inteligente, exhibiendo astucia y percepción, así como imaginación en repetidas ocasiones. Como niño y adolescente, Dio Brando logró alcanzar la excelencia académica con facilidad, habiendo planeado graduarse de la universidad como el mejor estudiante de derecho. De lo contrario, Dio es un villano astuto y hábil táctico en combate. Casi logró escapar de dos asesinatos, tomándose su tiempo para tener una coartada perfecta y sólo fue descubierto por accidente. A su regreso desde el fondo del océano, DIO construyó en seis años un poderoso imperio criminal que abarcaba varios continentes y que le trajo muchas riquezas. En una pelea, es particularmente astuto y perspicaz, su crueldad lo hace capaz de explotar las tácticas deshonrosas y francamente inhumanas para salir adelante, como conducir a sus enemigos en una trampa, usar civiles infelices como proyectiles y fuente de energía, o planear ataques furtivos. Dio tiene el hábito de analizar a su adversario y determinar rápidamente un contrapeso para sus fuerzas, tales como congelar sangre para parar el flujo de Hamon, o forzar el fanfarroneo de Jotaro lanzando múltiples cuchillos desde todas las direcciones de modo que él se viera forzado para actuar durante el "tiempo detenido". Naturalmente ambicioso, Dio constantemente busca mejorar y estudia meticulosamente sus habilidades para sacar el máximo provecho de estas. Como tal, desarrolló un poder de congelación similar a los Modos de los Hombres del Pilar en tan sólo un mes, y en seis años, descubrió lo suficiente sobre los Stands para poder fusionar juntos a varios con almas para crear el Stand definitivo. Argumentablemente su movimiento más acertado, Dio experimentó en cómo sus poderes vampíricos le permitieron fusionar dos organismos juntos, y utilizó ese conocimiento para robar el cuerpo de Jonathan. Aunque no lo demuestra a menudo, Dio se ha convertido en un filósofo natural, discutiendo sobre la condición humana con múltiples personas. Dureza: Antes de convertirse en un vampiro, Dio ya era un luchador a mano limpia; una habilidad que menciona que desarrolló en los barrios bajos de Londres. Un buen deportista amateur, durante un juego de rugby como un adulto joven, se demuestra que ha desarrollado una alta capacidad atlética (así como una masa muscular fantástica). Carisma: Dio es un individuo astuto y encantador. Además de los usuarios de Stand, a quienes Avdol y Joseph sugieren que recluta a través de su encanto o carisma, ha seducido a muchas mujeres a lo largo de su vida. Conocimiento: A lo largo de su humilde juventud y madurez tempestuosa, Dio es visto a menudo leyendo. Durante su pre-adolescencia, es visto jugando al ajedrez con adultos. En la Parte 6, en la conversación con Enrico Pucci, demuestra haber acumulado cierta sabiduría dentro del mundo de los Stands. Es importante destacar que Dio es capaz de elaborar un plan, contenido en su diario, que incorpora una vasta información desconocida en cuanto a la creación deliberada de Stands de habilidades perfectamente específicas. Vampíricas Al convertirse en un Vampiro como un adulto joven, Dio muestra una amplia gama de fantásticas habilidades sobrenaturales; explicados como expresiones del potencial total sin limites del cuerpo humano. Fuerza Inhumana: Dio obtiene una fuerza masiva como un vampiro, permitiéndole hacer proezas tales como caminar por la fuerza en las paredes y desviar con facilidad ataques con una sola mano como el "Emerald Splash" de Hierophant Green (torrente de esmeraldas de tamaño considerable disparadas a velocidad casi similar a una bala). Después de absorber la sangre de Joseph, él es lo suficientemente poderoso como para levantar y arrojar una aplanadora sobre Jotaro.Volumen 28, Capítulo 263: DIO's World (17) Velocidad Inhumana: Dio también posee una mayor velocidad y agilidad. En un momento fue descrito por Speedwagon como siendo tan rápido como un guepardo.Volumen 5, Capítulo 39: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (1) Sentidos Aumentados: Demostrado al colocar su cabeza en el suelo para escuchar los latidos del corazón de Jotaro, a pesar de estar a pocos metros, Dio parece tener sentidos más allá del nivel humano.Volumen 28, Capítulo 260: DIO's World (14) Regeneración: Dio puede regenerar su cuerpo más rápido de lo que el fuego puede consumirlo. Su increíble vitalidad es mantenida por el consumo de seres humanos (o su sangre), que comúnmente hace perforándolos con los dedos. Como todos los vampiros de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Dio absorber sangre a través de tentáculos en sus dedos y ha sido visto por lo menos una vez bebiendo así sangre de una chica sin nombrar. Su cuerpo es capaz de vivir incluso después de haber amputado las partes vitales del cuerpo y también puede controlar sus partes del cuerpo cercenadas. La extensión de la propia supervivencia de Dio se demuestra cuando podría continuar existiendo como sólo una cabeza sin cuerpo. thumb|Space Ripper Stingy Eyes | }}: Dio es capaz de presurizar el líquido corporal en sus ojos y luego crear pequeñas aberturas en sus pupilas, desencadenando eventualmente dos chorros de fluido (a los que Straizo se refiere como "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes") suficientemente potentes como para cortar piedras. thumb|Congelando su brazo para detener a [[William Anthonio Zeppeli|Zeppeli.]] : Una capacidad de congelación que permite a Dio congelar sus propias partes del cuerpo y transferir esto a otros objetos o seres. Es capaz de cancelar el Hamon congelando la sangre en el cuerpo del usuario. Fusión: Mediante la fusión de diferentes especies, Dio puede crear criaturas mitad-humano mitad-bestia. Incluso puede fusionarse con otro ser viviente para tomar el control de ellos. : En Phantom Blood, los poderes de Dio son más bio-orgánicos, pero en su mayor parte en Stardust Crusaders sólo utiliza los "implantes malignos" - un parásito que lava el cerebro de Polnareff y Kakyoin. Las células de un vampiro pueden engendrar implantes malignos generados a partir del cabello e insertarlo en los cerebros de seres vivos para controlarlos. Si alguien intenta sacar la espora, crecerán tentáculos en un intento de matar tanto al anfitrión como al que intenta eliminarlo. Si el vampiro quiere, puede dar permiso a alguien para activar los tentáculos de la espora en cualquier momento que quiera si está cerca de ella. Las esporas poseen otro efecto en caso de que el propio DIO muera. Según Keicho Nijimura, su padre que fue implantado por la espora sufrió una mutación en una forma animalista verdosa al tener las células de DIO dentro de su cuerpo. Presumiblemente, esto es un efecto secundario que el resto de los usuarios de Stand sobrevivientes que DIO había implantado con sus esporas dentro también sufrirían. Hipnosis: Esta habilidad se utilizó dos veces en Jack el Destripador (sólo en la adaptación anime) y Poco respectivamente. En el caso del primero, Dio hipnotizó a Jack para convencerlo de que se uniera como siervo, permitiendo que Dio drenara su sangre y lo convirtiera en un zombi. Poco fue manipulado para atraer a Jonathan en una trampa, aunque su conciencia volvió después de ser sometido al Hamon de Jonathan. Teleportación: Dio también muestra la capacidad de desaparecer al desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Sea o no esto puede ser una habilidad real de vampiro o un resultado del uso de su Stand (ver más abajo). Curación: Dio también parece poseer la habilidad de curar las heridas de otras personas, ya que fue capaz de curar completamente el pie herido de Pucci simplemente al tocando. Sin embargo, los orígenes de este poder siguen siendo desconocidos. Debilidades Todo esto, sin embargo, es a expensas de tener un cuerpo sostenido por pura voluntad sola, en lugar de energía vital. Una fuerza de vitalidad suficientemente potente -específicamente, la luz del sol o Hamon- niega la presencia de la fuerza sustentadora y desintegra al cuerpo no-muerto. Stand thumb El Stand de DIO es el humanoide The World; facilitando ataques cuerpo a cuerpo casi igual, si es que no incluso superior, en su inmensa fuerza y velocidad a Star Platinum de Jotaro Kujo. En la Parte 4 se descubre que Dio desarrolló este Stand luego de ser herido con la Flecha. Aproximadamente un año después de obtener su Stand, DIO descubrió que era capaz de detener el tiempo. Al principio, sólo podía hacer esto por un período muy corto de tiempo, pero al final de la Parte 3, es capaz de detener el tiempo durante un máximo de 9 segundos.JoJo 6251 Stand Encyclopedia, pag. 124 Esta duración habría continuado desarrollándose si DIO no hubiera sido derrotado. Al detener el tiempo, DIO da la impresión de que se está tele-transportando o moviéndose a velocidades imposibles. La habilidad es mejor conocida por las frases de activación y cancelación de DIO, y . Habilidades Stand Joestar Debido a la conexión familiar entre el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar y sus descendientes, parece que The World comparte habilidades con los Stands de la familia Joestar. Esto se insinúa cuando DIO se mostró capaz de crear una visión sobre una fotografía, similar a ala Hermit Purple de Joseph Joestar y esto podría explicar por qué Star Platinum también es capaz de detener el tiempo como eventualmente seria descubierto por Jotaro durante la gran batalla entre él y DIO. Sin embargo, debido a esta conexión, DIO también es capaz de detectar la presencia de otros Joestars. Incluso fue capaz de decir cuando Joseph usó a Hermit Purple para tomar una fotografía psíquica de él, así como instintivamente saber que su adquisición de un Stand también despertó habilidades de Stand en los descendientes de Jonathan. También tenía control sobre el Stand de Jonathan, que le permitió crear imágenes psíquicas, ya sea en fotografías o bolas de cristal. Esto aumentó su carisma con la gente, ya que los hizo aún más conscientes de que tan superior seria DIO. Habilidades Stand en videojuegos *Blazing Fists (MudaMuda) *Blazing Strike *The World, Road Roller''Jump Super Stars'' *Eye-Crushing Kick *The World, Circle of Knives *The World, Time Stop *The Touch of Evil (Charisma)JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken (SFC) **Referencia a sus "Implantes Malignos" Historia Primeros años Dio nació en el seno de una familia disfuncional y en unas condiciones de vida sumamente precarias. Su padre Dario Brando era un alcohólico que constantemente abusaba de él y de su madre, obligandolos a hacer cosas impensables para conseguir dinero con el cual él podría seguir alimentando su adicción. Cuando su madre fallece por culpa de los abusos de su padre, Dio comienza a desarrollar un deseo de hacerse rico y poderoso no importándole lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo. Es entonces que Dio, llevado por el odio y la venganza contra su abusivo padre, lo asesina lentamente envenenándolo sin que este lo notara. En su lecho de muerte, Dario le dice que debe ir a la Mansión Joestar para honrar el juramento que le hizo a George Joestar I de hacerse cargo de él. Phantom Blood Acoso a Jonathan y la Máscara de piedra Estando en la Mansión Joestar, Dio conoce al hijo de George, Jonathan Joestar a quien llamaban "JoJo" por las iniciales de su nombre y apellido. Jonathan pretende mostrarse amigable con su hermanastro pero Dio ve en Jonathan un rival y un obstáculo para sus ambiciones por su condición de heredero de la fortuna familiar. Dio entonces, pone en funcionamiento sus planes de llevar a Jonathan a la locura para que lo deshereden de la fortuna que le corresponde por derecho. Primero empieza manipulando a las amistades de Jonathan para que estas se vuelvan contra él y luego atacaría a la joven prometida de Jonathan, Erina Pendleton robandole su primer beso y luego humillándola cruelmente. Dio se jacta de aquello ya que provocó que Erina cayera en desgracia y se distanciara de Jonathan por muchos años. Cuando Jonathan supo lo ocurrido a Erina, confrontó a Dio a golpes y en medio de la pelea algo extraño ocurre. Algunas gotas de sangre manchan una misteriosa Máscara de Piedra la cual comienza a moverse como si estuviera viva emergiendo unos ganchos óseos de su interior. Segundos después, la máscara vuelve a la normalidad. Ante tal humillación ya que no esperaba esa reacción en Jonathan, en venganza por lo ocurrido, Dio se las arregla para asesinar a Danny, el perro mascota de Jonathan metiéndolo en un incinerador de la propiedad y manipulando la escena para que pareciera que fue una muerte accidental pero ni con eso logra quebrar la salud mental de Jonathan. Los dos jóvenes aparentemente dejan de lado el asunto y siguen su vida normal. Adultez y conversión a Vampiro Los siete años posteriores a estos hechos rindieron frutos, Jonathan se hizo arqueólogo para estudiar más a fondo la misteriosa Máscara de Piedra que su madre (que era arqueóloga) estaba investigando, mientras Dio se hizo un hombre de leyes. Para ese tiempo, Dio continuó con sus planes envenenando a George sin que ninguno lo notara dando la impresión de que su enfermedad era incurable. Dio le administra su medicina y sin que nadie lo vea, también le administra su veneno matándolo del mismo modo en que mató a su padre, como lo descubre Jonathan al leer la carta que Dario Brando le escribiera a George antes de morir describiendo los síntomas de su enfermedad muy similares a los que George sufre. Enfurecido, Jonathan confronta a Dio y lo saca de su casa. Pero Dio ya estaba preparado para esa eventualidad y por eso sin que nadie lo supiera, Dio estuvo experimentando con la máscara de piedra en secreto descubriendo que esta máscara transforma a la persona en Vampiro si esta es manchada con sangre y sus ganchos óseos tocan la cabeza de quien la porte. Cuando Jonathan junto a su nuevo amigo Speedwagon consiguieron las pruebas necesarias para exponerlo, Dio arriba a la Mansión Joestar y descubre a un piquete de Policías listo para arrestarlo. Es entonces que Dio, se coloca la Máscara de Piedra y luego, armado con un cuchillo, arremete contra Jonathan. Pero George ya consciente de la verdad, se antepone entre ambos recibiendo la puñalada de lleno la cual lo mata de manera fulminante ante los ojos de un sorprendido Jonathan. La sangre de George comienza a transformar a Dio en Vampiro por el contacto de esta con la máscara y lo primero que hace, es matar a todos los agentes que venían a apresarlo. Jonathan en un plan desesperado, incendia su mansión y arroja a Dio por una ventana directo sobre una estatua de la mansión para empalar su corazón pero eso no fue suficiente para matarlo. Como luego lo confirma Zeppeli, Dio sobrevivió, pero su cuerpo ha quedado severamente lesionado y necesitaba grandes cantidades de sangre para recuperarse. Sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Jonathan, Speedwagon y Zeppeli lo encontrasen, Dio comienza a "reclutar" seguidores que sirvan a sus propósitos. Dicho esto al primero que recluta es a Jack el Destripador, el afamado asesino en serie que aterrorizaba a Londres con sus crímenes, transformándole en un zombi bajo su mando. Stardust Crusaders Curiosidades thumb|Top 10 de personajes favoritos de Araki en el 2000. * En el Top 10 de Personajes Favoritos de Araki en el año 2000, DIO se clasificaba como décimo, siendo el tercer antagonista principal en la lista. * El nombre de Dio se deriva de la palabra italiana para "Dios" (Dio), coincidiendo con su personalidad megalómana y su proyecto para crear un mundo nuevo para él y sus subordinados, como se implica en Stone Ocean. * El estilo del nombre de Dio en la Parte 1 se escribe normalmente en la versión original en japonés, mientras que el nombre de DIO en la Parte 3 en adelante está escrito en alfabeto occidental y completamente en mayúsculas. * El truco que DIO utilizó con Hol Horse donde aparenta pasar en un solo instante a través de las telas de araña sin romperlas, es probablemente una referencia a las primeras escenas interpretadas por el memorable Bela Lugosi en la película Drácula (1931).YouTube: Dracula 1931 Greeting Scene * El puente donde Jotaro derrota a DIO es el Puente Qasr al-Nil, que conecta el centro de El Cairo con la Isla Gezira y el distrito de Zamalek. Sus coordenadas son 30.043747°N 31.229464°E. * Los temas musicales de Dio y Diego Brando en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven son versiones remix el uno del otro. Esto es cierto tanto para Dio Brando y Scary Monsters Diego, así como DIO y Diego Alternativo. Cultura popular * Zephyr, uno de los jefes de los videojuegos Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow y Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, rinde homenaje a DIO. Además de un hábito de inclinarse hacia atrás, tiene la capacidad de lanzar dagas, así como congelar el tiempo con un grito de " Toki yo Tomare!!!" ("Detente, O tiempo!", traducido a "Time, be still!" en el doblaje en inglés del videojuego Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, donde Zephyr aparece como un jefe adicional). También se enfrenta al protagonista en una torre del reloj, una referencia a la pelea de DIO contra Noriaki Kakyoin y Joseph Joestar en la primera mitad del arco argumental de la historia "Dio's World".YouTube: Dawn of Sorrow Boss 9 Zephyr - No Damage, No Subweapons * Sakuya Izayoi de los videojuegos de la saga Touhou Project es probablemente un homenaje a DIO. Ella no es un vampiro, sino la sirvienta de Remilia Scarlet, que es un vampiro. Su poder principal es la manipulación del tiempo - generalmente demostrado deteniéndolo completamente. Ella ataca lanzando dagas también. Algunas de sus cartas de hechizos implican detener el tiempo y hacer que muchas dagas aparezcan alrededor del jugador, y una de estas cartas es incluso llamada Illusion World "The World". En los videojuegos de lucha spin-offs de la saga, ella tiene muchos movimientos especiales que detienen el tiempo, uno de los cuales se llama "Sakuya's World", que actúa de la misma manera que el movimiento para detener el tiempo de DIO en el videojuego de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. ** Irónicamente, Miyuki Sawashiro, seiyū que interpretó a Sakuya en el videojuego fangame Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem, interpreta a Jolyne Cujoh junto a la seiyū Ryō Hirohashi como Reimi Sugimoto y Eri Kitamura como Yasuho Hirose (que interpretaron en ese mismo videojuego fangame a los personajes de Touhou Project Youmu Konpaku y Remilia Scarlet respectivamente) todas en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, con Youmu habiendo sido una posible referencia a Jean Pierre Polnareff. * Los personajes Robo-Ky y Justicie de los videojuegos de lucha 2D de la saga Guilty Gear, ambos hacen referencias al 'The World' de DIO - Robo-Ky en la forma del grito de batalla "Muda Muda" con un aluvión de golpes en un ataque Overdrive, y Justice en forma de un grito de batalla y poses similares al "WRYYYYYYYYY" de DIO durante sus propias poses de victoria, además de su más poderoso ataque Overdrive, "Gamma Ray".YouTube: Guilty Gear XX AC+ All Overdrives and Instant Kills (11:40 aprox.) ** Además, el actual seiyū de Dio Brando, Takehito Koyasu, también interpreta a Zato-1/Eddie en estos últimos videojuegos, un cambio necesario tras la muerte del seiyū original de Zato-1/Eddie, Kaneto Shiozawa. * En el videojuego MMOG llamado eRepublik, Dio Brando es Dios. * En el popular sitio de avatares pixel Gaia Online, hay serie de ítems disponibles que se conocen como la serie "RIO Star". Estos ítems muestran semejanzas con el atuendo de DIO en Stardust Crusaders. También hay accesorios "Back/Tails" que se llaman "K.O. Star (Za Warudo)" y "K.O. Star (Time Stop)", que es obviamente una referencia al Stand de DIO, The World (Za Warudo). * Cheria Barnes del videojuego Tales of Graces tiene un estilo de lucha basado en las habilidades de DIO durante la Parte 3. Ella ataca lanzando dagas, así como deteniendo el tiempo. Sin embargo, su objetivo principal es curar al resto de la compañía, que en la historia esto se hace tocando el área afectada, al igual que DIO curó el pie desfigurado de Pucci. * Peacock, uno de los personajes disponibles del videojuego Skullgirls, es capaz de hacer que una aplanadora caiga sobre sus adversarios igual que DIO en los videojuegos de lucha JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven.YouTube: Skullgirls: Peacock's Road-Roller Si el golpe conecta, el pequeño compañero Avery tiene el mismo comportamiento y aporrea la aplanadora hasta que explota. Valentine, otro de los personajes disponibles, lanza escalpelos igual que como DIO lanza sus dagas.YouTube: Skullgirls Valentine Za Warudo Al configurar el lanzamiento de bisturí de Valentine como un "movimiento de asistencia", y con una buena sincronización y suerte de aplicar también el movimiento de la aplanadora justo a tiempo, es posible recrear el combo aplanadora del videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, ya que el tiempo se congela durante la caída de la aplanadora. El personaje Big Band también puede convertir su movimiento especial "Super-Sonic Jazz" en una ráfaga de golpes similares a la de un Stand Rush mientras grita "TUBATUBATUBATUBA!", una referencia al grito de guerra de DIO.YouTube: Skullgirls - Tuba Tuba Tuba Super WRYYYYY es un chirrido/grito de guerra lanzado por los vampiros a lo largo de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Se utiliza para representar la respiración congelada, posiblemente lenta y pesada de los vampiros, y frecuentemente para provocar miedo en sus adversarios y/o el lector/espectador. Mientras que todos los vampiros de la serie son propensos a hacerlo, este ruido es más comúnmente asociado con el propio Dio Brando. Un resurgimiento del interés popular en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure se produjo cuando "WRYYYYY!" comenzó a hacer las rondas como un fenómeno de internet en los tablones de imágenes de Futaba Channel. Encendido por un vídeo en Animación Flash llamado "mudah.swf", que cuenta con representaciones stick figure que realizan los ataques de característicos de cinco personajes diferentes de la Parte 3 y Parte 5 de la serie (esto se debía mayormente al hecho de que sólo la Parte 3 y Parte 5 tenían videojuegos adaptación en aquel momento). El clip de Dio Brando muestra su uso de The World (a menudo pronunciado intencionalmente como "Za Wārudo", para imitar cómo DIO lo pronuncia en japonés) para congelar el tiempo, lanzar una lluvia de dagas y terminar con su adversario agonizante dejando caer sobre este una aplanadora, sobre lo cual se inclina hacia atrás y exclama "WRYYYYY!". Esto demostró ser hilarantemente aleatorio para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Otra frase popularizada por la animación es "Muda!" (que se traduce en "inútil" o "fútil" en japonés) que es el grito de batalla de Dio Brando (para no mencionar también The World). La reciente publicación inglesa de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (que empieza al comienzo del tercer arco argumental) utiliza la ortografía "WREEEEE!", que refuerza la pronunciación adecuada (a costa de ocultar la conexión a la moda de internet, sin embargo dada la bastante ofensiva naturaleza de 4chan, donde el meme era más popular, es posible que fuera un acto deliberado de distanciarse de la moda y 4chan). En el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, y la adaptación anime, Dio hace el ruido con su propia voz naturalmente como un grito violento, en contraposición al videojuego de Capcom que hace uso de un sintetizador de voz para efectos extra chillones. Debido a que Giorno, el hijo de Dio, usa "WRYYYYY!" durante una de sus peleas, es posible que el grito de batalla puede ser hereditario, ya que Giorno no es un vampiro (pero todavía podría ser un mitad-vampiro). Otra instancia que apoya esta idea es cuando la contraparte de DIO en Steel Ball Run, Diego Brando, también usa el grito de batalla WRYYYYY, durante su batalla contra Valentine. The World y Detener el Tiempo Como se evidenció anteriormente, la enunciación de DIO de su Stand y su poder también ha alcanzado una popularidad significativa, la línea completa en cuestión siendo: . Sin embargo, es un error común que el japonés original del dialogo es , que es gramaticalmente incómodo, ya como se traduciría como "para detener el tiempo". El dialogo original da la impresión de que DIO está ordenando al tiempo que se detenga. El dialogo es seguido más tarde por: , sin embargo la versión más conocida es presente en el videojuego JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Phantom Blood Categoría:Personajes de Stardust Crusaders Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Antagonistas principales Categoría:Vampiros Categoría:Familia Brando Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Stands